1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly to an array substrate, a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method for array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In the production of a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (abbreviated as TFT-LCD), the current main technology is adopting five masks, that is, a five-mask process. In order to decrease the cost, the current research direction is decreasing the number of the masks.
Currently, many productions adopt four masks, that is, a four-mask process. The four-mask process generally combines an a-Si (abbreviated as AS) layer and a source electrode (abbreviated as SE) in the five masks to be one mask. The one mask adopts a Gray Tone Mask (GTM) technology or a Half Tone Mask (HTM) technology to perform a process. In the five-mask process, the a-Si layer only exists at a channel region. For a four-mask process, because the AS layer and the SE layer are manufactured by a same mask, below all metal lines of the SE layer, semiconductor a-Si is distributed, and including a data line that is distributed on the entire panel. When the panel is lighted up, a backlight is irradiated below the panel, the a-Si below the data line is irradiated so as to generate a photo-leakage current such that the performance of the TFT is deteriorated to some degree. The panel generates a crosstalk problem and an Image Sticking (IS) problem caused by the photo-leakage current.
In order to solve the problem that the a-Si below the data line is irradiated, a light-shielding layer maybe provided below the data line and the a-Si. In the current technology, one solution is that when using one mask for manufacturing the gate electrode (GE), a portion that required to be light shielded is manufactured on the GE mask. By this way, when manufacturing the data line, using a gate metal to manufacture a layer of light-shielding layer. The solution will not increase the mask cost and the exposure cost.
However, because the light-shielding layer is a metal such that the light-shielding layer and the data line will form a capacitor so as to affect the data transmission of the data line. If using a non-metal material to manufacture a light shielding layer, the price cost and the production time cost will increase.